


Believe in Angels

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Night Shift, First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has never believed in Angels... until now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Angels

**Believe in Angels**

by Carlito

* * *

 **Author's webpage:** [http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm](http://homepages.go.com/%7Esylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm)

**Author's note:** Hi everybody, this story is related to the episode " _Night Shift_ ". I'd like to thank Alberta and Kevin (everyone should have a friend named Kevin) for their wonderful and hard work in beta reading this story for me and for turning it into real English... because I'm French-speaking... Enjoy your reading. TYK. 

**Rating:** NC-17. 

**Pairing:** Blair/Jim. 

**PWP - First Time Story**

**Warning:** This story contains m/m graphic sexual situations. Please, do not read if you are under legal age and/or are offended by the idea of m/m relationships. 

**Summary:** Jim has never believed in Angels... until now.... 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Productions, Paramount, and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later... much later... when I'll have an epiphany. 

* * *

**Believe in Angels**

by Carlito

"Ah, maybe you're right? Maybe I've... uh... lost my objectivity. I'll tell you what... I'd rather just be friends. So, why don't I go destroy my notes? How about that?" said Blair, leaving Jim alone. 

The detective watched his partner leave, feeling his heart fall in a million pieces. 

Suddenly, Gabe appeared behind Jim. "You didn't answer him. What good does it do for a man to have ears that will hear a thousand miles if he cannot listen to the whispers of his own heart?" 

Jim turned, facing Gabe and looking at him completely stunned. _//How could Gabe possibly know that Jim was a Sentinel? Or had hyper developed hearing?//_

"What?" asked Jim completely bewildered. 

Gabe looked at Jim, smiling. The detective couldn't believe his eyes, there was a power emanating from that man. It was like he was glowing. 

"You should begin by listening to the hearts of others," said Gabe before leaving Jim alone. 

_//What had Gabe meant by *listening to the hearts of others*?//_ wondered Jim. _//Was he talking about Blair's heart?//_... But what was bothering Jim, was the first thing Gabe had said...*listen to the whispers of his own heart*. 

Jim knew for a long time now what his own heart said. He knew perfectly well what he felt for the young man. It had been quite some time since he had fallen in love with his Guide. But how could he tell Blair? He was so afraid that Blair would freak out and leave him. He could never live without him. 

So, yes, when he thought about what Gabe had said about listening to his own heart... he knew that his own heart was telling him how much he loved his Guide, needed him, wanted him... and it was torturing him. 

And when Jim thought about... *listening to the hearts of others*... the only words that were playing again and again in his head were those Blair had said just before leaving... *I'd rather just be friends*... So, if the anthropologist had to choose between his thesis about Sentinels and his friendship with Jim, he would choose Jim... but just as a *friend*? 

Jim was lost in his thoughts, this wasn't the first time that Blair had told him something like that. The teaching fellow had already admitted a long time ago that he had enough material to make ten dissertations. And when Jim had asked him why he had decided to stay, he had told Jim that it was because he wanted to... even if he had joked about the Police work, Ellison knew that Blair had tried to admit something that time, but Jim was too stubborn to understand. 

_//Could it be possible that Blair shares my feelings? Was there some hope that he could love me too?//_ wondered the Sentinel.

Jim searched his memory and remembered the time when Incacha had died. He had made Blair the keeper of Jim's animal spirit. And he couldn't forget the look on Incacha's face when the Shaman had looked at Blair, and then at Jim and had smiled. Incacha knew how the Sentinel felt about his Guide and he had sensed that the young man shared Jim's feelings. 

_//No!//_... Jim shook his head. He was too afraid to lose Blair if he told him the truth. 

"He won't leave you. He won't turn you down. He shares your feelings. Your souls are united. Your hearts are united. Your bodies need to be united. You're like a symbiosis entity. Alone you're incomplete, together you're one and only. You belong together. God created a soul mate for everyone, and _he_ is your soul mate. Tell him." 

Jim turned to see Gabe behind him, watching him. For a moment he freaked out, afraid to have thought out loud. "What?" he asked puzzled. 

"Tell him," whispered Gabe. 

"Tell him what?" asked Jim again, not sure if he was talking about the same thing as Gabe. But it was obvious they were on the same wavelength. 

"That you are in love with him," answered Gabe calmly. 

Jim opened his mouth to answer but Rafe entered the room. "Hey, Jim, Simon wants to see you in his office A.S.A.P." 

"I'll be right there," said Jim before turning back to face Gabe. "But what if he...." The words died in his throat... Gabe was gone.

*** 

The rest of the night shift had been very busy. They had caught the crocodile, Kaplan had been arrested, Johnny was saved but Gabe had been shot and he had been transported to the hospital. 

Blair and Jim were outside where everyone was occupied with some important issue. They walked away from the agitation.

"Phew. Man, that was one hell of a night, huh?" said Blair, looking at Jim. 

"Hey, Chief, you think you can still get the intro to your dissertation in on time? I mean, you know, aside from the stuff about me, I... I thought... I thought it was pretty good... really good," said the detective, trying to ask for forgiveness but unable to say the words. 

"Jim, it's all about you." 

"Yeah, but nobody needs to know that, right? Let me ask you something. Between you and I, do you think I'm paranoid?" asked Jim. 

"Jim, if you got to ask...You know what I mean?" said Blair laughing. 

*** 

They may have been laughing, but they hadn't cleared matters between them. Jim knew they were releasing the tension from the night, but he also knew he had to ask for Blair's forgiveness. He was searching a way to talk to his Guide when Megan joined them. 

"Hey, Megan, any word on Gabe?" asked Blair. 

"I just spoke with the hospital. Gabe made it there okay... touch and go, but breathing. He's all prepped for OR, the orderly turns his back and Gabe... vanished into thin air," said Megan. 

Blair and Jim were relieved, Gabe had been saved. They didn't know why they felt so appealed by Gabe, but there was something about the man... something magical. Gabe had told them that he was an angel and had told Blair that he was here to work a miracle... but what kind of miracle? He had been badly hurt, and now he had disappeared, but both Jim and Blair were sure it wasn't the miracle Gabe had referred to. 

They talked a while longer with Megan and with Simon who had joined them, then departed to finally go home. 

*** 

Once in the truck, they both were silent again. Jim had joked but hadn't expressed his feelings clearly. He hadn't told Blair *why* what the grad student had written in his dissertation meant so much to him... What Blair thought about him was *everything*. He was in love with his Guide and the way in which Blair saw him was what made him live day after day. 

That's why Jim felt betrayed and ashamed of himself when he had read Blair's introduction... because he thought that his friend saw him as a coward, and it broke his heart. 

Now they were in the truck, on their way home and everything came back to him in full rush. The drive to the loft was made in silence. They finally arrived home at 3.00 a.m. 

Jim parked the truck and turned off the engine. Exiting the truck, they walked to the building, taking the elevator to the third floor in silence. Jim opened the door, holding it open for Blair to enter, then followed his Guide in and tossed his keys into the basket on the table. Blair hung his jacket on the coat-rack and disappeared into his room without saying a word. 

Jim also hung his jacket and closed the door. He went into the bathroom and got himself ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom, Sandburg was still in his bedroom, the French door closed. Jim felt as if his heart had been ripped into a million pieces and climbed the stairs sadly, tears filling his eyes. 

_//Oh God, please help me, I don't wanna lose him,//_ prayed Jim. 

Jim lay on his bed and started crying softly, quietly. 

*** 

Blair was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. As he heard Jim climb the stairs he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He stood up and peeked through the little window of his bedroom. When he saw his partner disappear at the top of the stairs, he walked out of his bedroom and went into the bathroom, getting ready for bed, trying hard to fight his tears. 

_//Why didn't he say anything to me? Jeez, I told him I'd destroy my notes and everything for him and he didn't answer me! All he did was joke around. Am I anything to him?//_ thought Blair sadly. 

Blair took a deep breath to calm himself, returned to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He lay down on the futon, on his belly, buried his face into the pillows and started to cry again. 

*** 

Jim couldn't sleep, he was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't forget what Gabe had said... *He shares your feelings*... Everything Gabe had said was true, so, why not that? Jim needed to talk to Blair, he couldn't allow any misunderstanding between them to continue. He couldn't stop thinking how he could tell his Guide what his feelings were. Tomorrow was Friday, Blair had classes, but they would clear things up when he returned home at night. 

Jim decided that tomorrow, he would risk it all and tell Blair. 

*** 

Jim woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs cooking. He had finally fallen asleep early in the morning. He glanced at the clock and it read 7.00 a.m... the last time he had checked, it had read 5.30 a.m. 

He got out of bed and stretched, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen from where unbelievable scents were emanating... fresh showered Blair mixed with herbal shampoo, marine soap, wooded deodorant, spicy cologne, and the best, his Guide's own musky scent... All those flavors invaded his nose, bouncing about in his head, traveling all along his body and ending in his belly, twisting his guts even tighter. 

Blair saw Jim coming down the stairs wearing his blue boxers and a light gray T-shirt. "Morning, Jim," he said with a shy smile.

"Morning, Chief. Sleep well?" 

"Haven't sleep at all, man," answered Blair, stirring the eggs. 

"Why?" 

Blair was wearing tight blue jeans, a white T-shirt and his blue plaid flannel shirt. His hair was loose and would bounce around his face whenever the young man turned his attention from Jim to the eggs and back again. 

"Jim, we came home at 3.00 a.m. and you know I had to finish my paper, so...." said Blair, shrugging his shoulders in a *what choice did I have?* movement. 

Jim was now staring at Blair, noticing his eyes were underlined with the evidence of lack of sleep. "Chief, how long are you gonna stay at the University today?" 

"Till midday, why?" 

Jim took a big breath and decided it was now or never. "How about I pick you up and we go camping for the weekend?" 

Blair's mouth fell open wide with surprise and excitement. "Great, man. Sure. But what about Simon?" 

"Simon doesn't have to come with us, Chief," answered Jim, smiling. 

"Very funny, man. I... I was asking if he'd give you the afternoon off?" 

"Rather the whole day," said Jim grinning. 

Blair was stunned. "The whole day? And you think he'll agree, huh? You're dreaming, man." 

"Chief, if he doesn't give me the day off, I'll just take it." 

Blair was worried now. It wasn't the detective's habit to take a day off just like that. He put the spoon down and walked around the kitchen's island towards Jim, placing his right hand on his Sentinel's forehead. Taking Jim's face in his hands, he pulled him closer and looked deep into his Sentinel's eyes. 

"Jim, you sure you're okay, man?" asked Blair, really anxious now. 

Their lips where so close that Jim could feel Blair's heat on his own lips, like if they were touching. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, filling himself with the grad student's scent. Without realizing what he was doing, Jim put his hands on Blair's face. He was starting to zone out from Blair's scent... it had been so long since he had last zoned out....

Blair called him back. "Jim? Jim? C'mon, man. C'mon. Jim? Follow my voice. Come back to me." 

Jim heard Blair's voice and tightened his hands on his Guide's face. He breathed deeply once again and crossed the tiny distance between Blair's mouth and his. He brushed the young man's lips softly, drowning in the feel, the softness, the heat, the taste of his Guide's lips. 

Blair gasped and stepped back. 

Jim opened his eyes in shock and realized he had made a big mistake. "Chief... uh... Blair, look, I... uh... I... I'm sorry," he babbled. 

Blair was pacing around, brushing his lips absent-mindedly with his fingertips. 

"Chief, please, look at me. I'm sorry." 

Blair stopped pacing and looked at Jim. There was no anger in his eyes. What Jim saw was... surprise, fear, desire and... love. Jim stopped breathing, his heart was thundering inside his chest. 

"Wow," was all what Blair was able to say. 

The detective opened his mouth to speak but Blair raised his hand to stop him. Jim's jaw fell shut with a loud *clap*. 

Sandburg started to pace around again, still thinking and chewing his bottom lip, then stopped, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "What was that, Jim?" he asked, eyes still closed. 

"A kiss," attempted Jim, not knowing what else to say. 

"That's not funny, man! I'm fucking serious. Why did you kiss me?" he asked again. 

"Chief, look, uh... I'm sorry." 

"You didn't answer me, Jim," said Blair, taking a deep breath and crossing his arms in front of him. "Why did you kiss me?" 

Blair's sentence slammed Jim in the face... *you didn't answer _me_ *... *you didn't answer _him_ *... Blair and Gabe's comment were identical. 

Finally he decided to listen to the whispers of his own heart and he answered Blair. "Because I love you," he whispered softly, staring at his Guide. 

Blair opened his mouth wide. He felt as if he had been hit by a semi truck. "You... you mean... you...." stammered the anthropologist gasping, then he started to hyperventilate. 

Blair was breathing with difficulty, almost suffocating. He reached his hands to his throat, felt his head spiraling and his knees buckled under him. 

Jim was next to him in a flash and gathered him into arms before Blair could hit the floor. He lifted him up, carried him to the couch, laying him down gently. 

"Easy, Chief. Easy. Breathe. Breathe. I'll be right back," said Jim, running into the kitchen, taking a paper bag from one of the kitchen drawer and returning back quickly to his Guide. 

He sat down on the couch next to Blair, lifting his Guide's upper body and resting his head and shoulders on his lap while sliding his arms around Blair's shoulders. The teaching fellow instinctively reached for Jim's hand. His breathing was still labored and he was shaking now. 

Jim took the bag and brought it to Blair's mouth. The young man grabbed it with both hands and started to breathe into the paper bag. 

After a few minutes, Blair calmed down and fell asleep in Jim's arms. 

*** 

Blair opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in Jim's arms and Jim was asleep. He turned around slowly in Ellison's arms and pushed himself up a little, so that his lips where in front of his partner's. 

Jim felt Blair moving and opened his eyes. Blair was lying on top of him, staring at him with a shy smile. "Chief, I...." 

The older man's words were cut off when Blair leaned closer and pressed his lips softly to his. Jim moaned and tightened his arms around his Guide's back. 

"I love you, Jim," murmured Blair against Jim's mouth. 

He kissed Jim again, harder this time. It was a slow, gentle, tentative, wet kiss. Blair sucked on Jim's lips, tasting them, caressing them with the tip of his tongue. 

Jim slid his fingers into Blair's soft curls and opened his mouth to welcome his imminent lover. The grad student didn't waste any time and slipped his tongue into Jim's hot, moist cavern, tasting every bit of him. The Sentinel sucked hungrily on his Guide's tongue, pulling it deeper into his mouth. 

Finally they broke apart for air. 

"Oh God, Blair, I love you. I... I want you so much," said Jim huskily, staring into Blair's ocean blue eyes. 

"I love you too, Jim and I want you so badly too," said Blair, plunging his mouth into Jim's neck. 

*** 

Blair kissed Jim's neck, licking the burning flesh. When Jim felt Blair's tongue on his skin, he arched under his Guide and dug his fingernails into Sandburg's shoulders. Blair bit gently, then harder, marking his territory on Jim. 

The Sentinel grabbed his Guide's plaid flannel shirt and pushed it down his lover's shoulders. He took Blair's shirt off and tossed it aside. Then he took hold of the anthropologist's T-shirt and pulled it out of his jeans. Jim slid his fingers beneath Blair's T-shirt and trailed his fingertips along his the younger man's back. 

Blair groaned and started to rock gently against Jim's thigh. He sucked on the older man's Adam's apple, leaving a wet trail from ear to collarbone. Then, Blair nibbled on Jim's collarbone, slipping his tongue into the hollow at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Jim pushed Blair's T-shirt up and above his head, flinging it in the air. He dialed up his sense of touch, drowning in the feel of his Guide's skin... so soft, so warm, so smooth. Jim glided his hands along Blair's spine, caressing the small of his back, then going up along his spine again to fondle his shoulders. 

Blair slid his hands below Jim's light gray T-shirt, letting his fingertips linger on his Sentinel's flat stomach. Jim arched his back and pressed into his lover's touch. Blair pushed Jim's T-shirt higher, sliding his fingers along his sides. 

Jim lifted himself up a little and Blair pushed his Sentinel's T-shirt out of the way, throwing it on the floor. The teaching fellow sat up on top of his partner, straddling him, his fingers stroking the smooth chest of his lover. 

"Jesus, Jim, you're beautiful," said Blair staring at his partner hungrily. 

Jim placed his hands on Blair's thighs, sliding them up to his hips, then behind to squeeze his Guide's buttocks. Blair threw his head back, moaning and exposing his Adam's apple and throat... setting Jim on fire, compelling him to descend on the grad student's skin like a wild animal, biting, sucking and licking the tender flesh vibrating under his tongue. 

Blair was whimpering with pleasure as he scratched Jim's back slowly, moving with the rhythm of his lover's sucking. Jim slipped his hands between Blair's thighs, spreading them further apart. Then, he guided his right hand between their bodies, his index finger trailing along the length of Blair's erection, which was still trapped in his jeans. 

Blair moaned louder thrusting against the tormenting finger. "Oh, Jim... good... so good...." he growled. 

Jim grasped Blair's waistband and pulled it away from his Guide's waist. He pulled the zipper down slowly feeling the warmth of Blair's erection burning his skin. The Sentinel almost came from the heat, the smell of arousal and pre-cum which was exuding from his lover's body. He placed his hand back onto Blair's ass, pulling him closer. 

Jim was still feasting on Blair's neck, progressing on to his Guide's shoulder blade, then up to his shoulder and down again on his biceps. He grabbed Blair's wrists pulling his lover's arms over his head, burying his nose into Blair's left armpit. He breathed deeply and gave the musky skin a long, slow, wet lick, from Blair's side to the base of his biceps. Jim felt the soft hair tickle his face. 

He kissed his way back to Blair's chest, down to his left nipple. Jim gave a tentative kiss to the begging brown little nub, feeling Blair shiver in response. He released Sandburg's wrists and slid his arms around his lover's back. Closing his lips gently around Blair's pierced nipple, Jim could feel the coldness of the silver loop and the warmth of the burning skin, the tip of his tongue gliding over the hardening nub. 

Lowering his head, Blair rested his forehead on top of Jim's head, moaning deliriously. The detective started to suck on Blair's nipple, biting down on it slightly with his teeth and pulling on the little loop. The grad student slid one hand behind Jim's head and pressed him closer to his chest, rocking slowly against him. 

Jim placed his hand between their bodies, his finger index wandering along the waistband of Blair's boxers. 

"Jim... ohmigod... Jim...." pleaded Blair. 

Jim slipped his finger into Blair's boxers and brushed the tip of his Guide's cock causing the young man to cry out and arch his back, throwing his head back. Jim pushed Blair onto the couch, still playing with his Guide's pierced nipple which was becoming over stimulated. 

Jim released Blair's pierced nipple and attacked the other one, awarding it the same favor... kissing, sucking, licking and nibbling it, while pushing his Guide's jeans down. 

Blair twisted under Jim and kicked his jeans off. 

Jim released Blair's nipple, sitting back on his heels and taking in the angelic vision in front of him... Blair was sweating, his skin red from the heat of passion, his head thrown back on the armrest of the couch, eyes half closed, lips slightly parted. Blair's right arm was above his head, fingers digging into the armrest, and his left arm was along his side, hand clenched into the cushions of the couch. 

Leaning over, Jim kissed the wide patch oh hair on his Guide's torso, tracing a path down Blair's upper body, following the thin line of hair from Blair's solar plexus, down his stomach and disappearing beneath his boxers. Jim kissed Blair's stomach and navel, slipping his tongue into his Guide's bellybutton. Blair thrust his hips upward and Jim could feel his Guide's erection pressing against his chest. 

He resumed his downward path, kissing Blair's penis through his boxers. He could feel the hot, hard, burning flesh pulse and throb under his tongue. 

"Boxers... boxers... off... off...." panted Blair. "Come... gonna come...." 

Not wasting any time, Jim slid his thumbs into the waistband of Blair's boxers and pushed them down and off his lover's body. Blair's cock was fully erect and leaking... he was close. Jim placed his hands on his Guide's hips and slowly leaned over, his tongue tentatively licking the slit of Blair's cock, collecting the pre-cum and tasting his lover's essence. 

Blair cried out in pure bliss, his entire body shaking violently. Jim sealed his lips around the head of his Guide's cock and sucked gently, rolling his tongue over the pulsating flesh as if it were a lollipop. 

Blair was moaning deliriously. He released the couch cushion and slid his left hand behind Jim's head. The Sentinel relaxed the muscles of his throat and took the entire length of Blair's erection into his mouth. He started to suck and deepthroat his lover slowly, then accelerated the rhythm. As he moved up Blair's cock, he sealed his lips a little tighter while sucking hard, his tongue stroking the trembling flesh at the same time. On every downward movement, the head of Blair's penis bumped against the back of Jim's throat, sending shivers through the shuddering body above him. 

Jim slid his fingers along Blair's inner thighs, feeling the muscles contract under his fingertips. His right hand slipped further down and cupped Blair's balls, massaging them with his palm. Releasing the anthropologist's penis he took one testicle into his mouth, sucking on it gently and rolling it with his tongue. Then, he did the same to the other one, playing with it, teasing it. Jim licked the base of his Guide's penis, the tip of his tongue trailing along the vein of Blair's cock. 

Taking Blair's penis into his mouth again, Jim resumed his work... sucking, licking and deepthroating his lover's cock, harder and harder, faster and faster. 

Suddenly, Blair cried out surprising Jim... he had never imagined the young man capable of such a passionate outburst. Blair's body lifted off the couch, his entire body contracting and shaking violently. The hot flesh in Jim's mouth throbbed and jerked as Blair came hard, moaning deliriously, releasing his hot, milky juices into his Sentinel's mouth. "URRRGHHHH JIM... Ohmigod... Jim... Jim... urgghh...." 

Jim swallowed every drop of his lover's essence, licking him clean, then allowing Blair's penis to slip out of his mouth. The fellow teaching fell back onto the couch, limp, his chest heavy and his heart pounding. 

Finally, when Blair regained his composure, he attempted to collect his thoughts so he could speak. "Jesus, Jim... wow... man, that was... that was... WOW...." 

"I love you, Chief," said Jim licking his lips. 

The erotic gesture turned Blair on and he grabbed Jim's face in his hands. "Love you too, Jim," he said, pulling the older man down for a passionate kiss. 

"Want you," murmured Jim around Blair's tongue. 

The grad student opened his eyes wide and stared at his lover. "Jim, are you sure?" 

Jim took Blair's hand and slid it between his thighs, over his now painful rock hard erection. 

"I take that as a _yes_ ," said Blair smiling. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He pulled away from Jim gently, stood up and headed to his bedroom, tottering. 

*** 

Jim pushed his boxers off, kicking them away on the floor. He sat down on the couch and closed his fingers tightly around the base of his cock, taking a few deep breath and trying to control his erection. Not wishing to come yet, his desire was to penetrate Blair... to make love to him like he had dreamed about since the first day he had met his beloved Guide. 

Blair came out of his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks, mesmerized by the sight of Jim... His Sentinel was sitting on the couch naked, legs spread wide, fingers closed around his fully erect cock, head thrown back on the back of the couch, eyes closed and his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he was taking. 

Blair gasped, his cock waking up. He walked to the couch and sat down next to Jim. The sentinel opened his eyes and raised his head while gazing into his Guide's ocean blue eyes, still holding his penis tightly. 

"You okay, Jim?" asked Blair, giving Jim's shoulder a butterfly kiss. 

"Yeah," breathed Jim, "you're making me nuts, you know, Chief? I've never been so hard in my life." 

"I guess I'm gonna get lucky, then," teased Blair, quickly licking Jim's shoulder. 

The detective's cock throbbed in his hand. "Not if you keep going on like this." 

Jim decided to focus on Blair alone, trying to take his mind off his erection. He had to hold on.... He pushed the young man down onto the couch and spread his lover's legs. Blair rested his head on he armrest of the couch and closed his eyes, allowing the tube of lube he was holding to fall on the floor. 

Jim lowered his head and kissed the interior of Blair's thigh, leaving a path of saliva from thigh to groin. He nibbled at his lover's hipbone, moving down to lick the base of his Guide's penis. He sucked on Blair's testicles, kissing his way further down between the anthropologist's buttocks. 

Blair groaned and spread his legs wider. Jim's tongue trailed from Blair's balls to his anus. When the tip of Jim's tongue brushed his opening, Blair jumped and cried out in pure lust. Jim started to lick and kiss his Guide's opening, wetting the tight muscles with his saliva. 

Blair was delirious, he was pushing back against Jim's tongue, his penis hard again. Ellison pressed his tongue a little stronger against Blair's anus and made a few attempts, after which the muscles gave in and Jim's tongue slipped inside of his partner. 

Blair reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking himself slowly, his hips pushing up into his fist and down against his Sentinel's tongue. 

Jim forced Blair's hand away. "Easy, babe, easy," he said, kissing Blair's opening. 

Blair grabbed the couch with both hands in an attempt to remain still. Jim pushed his tongue back inside his Guide, slipping it in deeper this time. Finally, he took the tube of lube and sat back on his heels, Blair protesting the loss of his tongue. Jim poured some lube onto his fingers and slid them between his Guide's buttocks. 

Jim slipped his middle finger inside Blair easily, slowly, all the way in. He started to thrust his slippery digit in and out of his lover, then quickened the rhythm. The detective added a second finger. 

This time, Blair moaned in pain and Jim stopped. "Blair, honey, are you okay?" 

"Uh huh," nodded Blair, biting his bottom lip. 

Jim pushed his fingers in a little deeper, feeling the muscle loosening. Blair pushed backwards and Jim's fingers slipped all the way in. The Sentinel started to thrust them in and out of his Guide's body, Blair moving desperately, impaling himself on Jim's fingers.

When Jim added a third finger and hit his prostate, Blair almost came. "Can't... can't wait.. .Jim... Want you... want you so bad...." he panted. 

Jim slipped his fingers out off Blair. The teaching fellow sat up, kneeling on the couch, facing away from Jim. He grabbed the back to the couch with both hands and spread his legs wide. Jim stood up and poured more lube on his fingers. He again inserted them into Blair, thrusting them deeply inside his lover. The young man rocked backwards, impaling himself on his Sentinel's fingers.

Finally, Jim slipped his fingers out of Blair's body and spread a large amount of lube on his throbbing cock. The feel of his own hand and the coolness of the sticky gel almost made him come. When he had lubricated himself enough, Jim slid his right arm around Blair's torso, holding him tightly against his chest. He placed his left hand between their bodies and held his cock. 

Jim guided the head of his cock between Blair's buttocks and caressed his lover's opening, teasing it. After a few moments, he positioned himself and pressed lightly. Blair pushing backwards to increase the pressure. Jim started to rock gently, thrusting lightly again and again, until finally, the muscles gave in and the head of Jim's penis slipped inside of Blair. 

Blair cried out in surprise, pain and pleasure. He threw his head back and clenched his fingers into the armrest of the couch, his breathing ragged and fast. Jim didn't move allowing his Guide to adjust to the intrusion, feeling Blair's internal muscles contract around the head of his cock. 

Finally, Blair moved. Jim slipped out of him completely, then pushed back inside again, sliding a little deeper and feeling Blair's warmth eating his cock. The grad student moaned in pure bliss and pushed harder to impale himself on Jim's penis. The detective slid back a little, leaving only the head of his cock inside this time, then pushed back in again, sliding half way in. 

"Ohmigod, Jim... fuck me... Please, take me...." moaned Blair desperately. 

Jim slid back for the last time, then pushed in again, all the way in this time. Blair cried out in pain/pleasure, biting his bottom lip, tears filling his eyes. The sentinel reached out with his free hand and took his Guide's penis gently into his hand. He started to pump Blair slowly, pleasuring him, trying to make him forget the pain, while tracing round pattern over his lover's heart with his right hand. 

Blair relaxed and the muscles clenching tightly around Jim's cock loosened their grip. Blair was fully erect now and tentatively rocked backwards once. 

Jim leaned over sucking on Blair's earlobe, then gently kissed his Guide's neck. He bit Blair's shoulders amorously, then kissed his way down his lover's spine. Slipping halfway out of the teaching fellow, he pushed back in and slipped partially out again. After a few slow, tentative thrusts, his movements quickened. 

Blair was rocking backwards, impaling himself on his lover's penis, and pushing into the loose fist around his cock, thrusting into Jim's hand. 

Jim slipped all the way out, then pushed back inside, changing his angle of thrust. Thrusting a few more time, he then pushed deeper into Blair, hitting his prostate. 

The young man threw his head back and rested it on his lover's shoulder. "Harder... Jim... harder... faster... want you...." he begged. 

It was all Jim needed to hear. He thrust in and out of Blair desperately, pounding himself into his Guide's body as if he wanted to be buried inside him forever. He moved faster, matching his strokes on Blair's penis, slamming into him urgently. It was heaven... panting and moaning, their bodies were sweating and burning with desire. 

It didn't take long for both men to come. 

Jim tightened his grip around Blair's chest as he slammed one last time deep into his Guide's body. He bit Blair's shoulder, trying to muffler his cry, coming hard, his cock throbbing and pulsing. Jim shook helplessly, shooting his hot seed deep inside his lover's body. "ARGGGHHH... BLAIR... babe... oh Blair... arggg...." 

Feeling the burning essence of Jim filling him sent Blair over the edge. Digging his fingernails into the couch, he pushed backwards, trying to take as much of his lover's penis inside him as he could. He shook violently, his body contracting and spasming, his internal muscles clenching and massaging Jim's penis, as he released his hot milky juices on his sentinel's hand and on the back of the couch. "JIM... oh, Jim... Jim... ohmigod... Jim... urghh...." 

They lay like that for several minutes, panting. 

Finally, Jim slipped out of Blair slowly, kissing the bite mark he had made on his shoulder and pumping his Guide's softening cock slowly, feeling the last tremors of Blair's orgasm. 

He lay back on the couch and gathered a whimpering anthropologist into his arms. Blair lay on top of Jim, resting his head on his Sentinel's torso, his eyes closed, still feeling the pleasure of his climax spreading throughout his entire being. 

*** 

Blair was lying half asleep on top of Jim, his head resting on his Sentinel's chest. Jim was caressing his Guide's soft curls with his left hand while tracing round patterns on the young man's back with the palm of his right hand. 

Jim zoomed in on the kitchen clock and saw the time... Blair would be late if he didn't hurry up. "Chief?" 

"Um?" asked Blair sleepily. 

"Don't you have your paper to present?" 

"Oh, shit!" yelled Blair, jumping off of Jim. 

Blair started to collect his scattered clothes. He grabbed Jim's blue boxers and pulled them on. The detective smiled but didn't say anything, thinking that Blair would have a surprise when he undressed that night... The grad student put his jeans on and scanned the room looking for his white T-shirt. He couldn't find it so he took Jim's light gray one and threw it on. 

"Chief, that's the T-shirt I slept in," said Jim smiling. He decided that he had to at least warn Blair that he was putting on worn clothes. 

"Don't care," mumbled Blair, still searching desperately for his blue plaid flannel shirt. "Smells good... smells like you." 

Blair finally found his shirt lying on the TV. He grabbed it, tossing it on. He put on his shoes and hurried back to Jim, who was still lying on the couch. Bending down, he gave his lover a quick feverish kiss, ravishing his Sentinel's mouth. 

"Love you," called Blair as he rushed to the door. 

The grad student grabbed his backpack and leather jacket, swiped his keys and opened the door. Turning, he glanced at Jim over his shoulder. "Love you, Jim," he repeated, throwing his lover a kiss. 

"Love you too, babe. Now, hurry up," said Jim, tossing a pillow at Blair. 

Blair was out of the loft quickly, closing the door behind him, avoiding the pillow just in time. 

Smiling, Jim stood up thinking that he would prepare a camping weekend they'd never forget. He headed towards the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Thanks, Gabe," he said smiling broadly. 

Thanks to Gabe, Jim had been able to open his eyes and listen to the whispers of his heart... and to Blair's heart... Thanks to Gabe, he had overcome his fear of love and had told Blair what he was feeling... the miracle had taken place... Gabe's miracle. 

Jim now understood what Gabe was telling when he said *I'm here to work a miracle*... And if anyone ever asked him if he believed in angels... now Jim could say *YES*!

 

**The End.**

* * *

Back to the [Sentinel Archive](http://www.squidge.org/archive/)

Please, send me feedback (bad/good), comments, questions... at S.Chiaramonte@village.uunet.be TYK - Carlito 


End file.
